Yes, I do
by xShiraxYukix
Summary: Previous name: Yes, I will. Mikan and her childhood friend. Friends from before Hotaru came! What if Yukihira Mikan fell in love with her childhood friend? What would Natsume do? Redoing this story, update when done.
1. A bad day

Well, this is my first fanfic so if you have any suggestions or any errors you can tell me in the reviews or PMing me. I wanted Mikan to be with her family so if a few of the characters are OOC then sorry! Yuka and Izumi hardly came out in the manga! .

**I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters only this story plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Mikan, you should be getting up now!' Yuka shouted. 'Ugh, Mum let me sleep, its weekends right?' said Mikan. 'No! It's already afternoon, how can you sleep that late? What have you been doing these days?' Yuka asked.

'Yuka, just let her sleep, she seems to be staying up late these days' Izumi said. 'Thank you, Dad!' Mikan exclaimed. 'Well, you need to get up early tomorrow anyways, ok then, you can sleep but you need to get up to eat dinner.' Yuka sighed.

* * *

\- Later that day -

'Ugh, I can't sleep I might as well get up.' Mikan said as she stretched.

Mikan Yukihira is a 15-year-old; she was a very cheerful girl. She was very popular at school though she didn't have a crush. Her group of friends were also popular; Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna and Sumire.

Mikan, who woke up around 4 in the afternoon, went out to have a walk around the shopping square. They lived in the Alice City where only the families of the students in Gakuen Alice can stay in this city.

'Polka-dots?' A voice said. 'Eh? Ah, Ruka-pyon, Natsume!(anger mark appeared)' Mikan exclaimed. 'NATSUME YOU PERVET!' shouted Mikan, which attracted lots of attention from the people in the square. Mikan blushed after noticing people's attention on them, started pulling Natsume and stomped her way to the furthest café in the shopping square.

'Why are you two here?' asked Mikan. It was a while after their accidental meeting; they have already ordered some drinks. 'Just came to get some things' answered Natsume. 'Yukihira-san, why are you here?' asked Ruka. 'Me? I came just for a walk.' Mikan said.

After finishing their drinks they went home. Mikan's parents questioned her where she went. Mikan was very excited for the next day, though she didn't know more than the group that decided to go was also going and with some new faces she never saw in the school.

Chapter 1 End.

* * *

Um, so this is the first chapter. It's holidays for me now but I don't think I will be posting a lot since I got stuck on the story plot. When it is school I can only post on the weekends but I'm also going to be really busy since I got exams and a few assessments. I'm actually writing in the middle of the night but please review and tell me where I can improve on the story!

-XxShirayukixX


	2. A party?

So this is the second chapter. I haven't really planned the story so I don't know what to write for the summary but I think I might add an OC here or use one of the characters so it might change the lot. I noticed I'm doing 3rd person POV I think I might change it, you can tell me if you like this POV or a specific person's POV. Sorry if I post really slow! I get procrastinate really easy.

* * *

Chapter 2

\- The next day -

The alarm went off at 6.30 am. Mikan woke up and got dressed. She wore denim shorts that were kind of ripped with a black cold shoulder top. This was a bit fancier than her normal casual wear.

Mikan went down and greeted her parents. Izumi was again reading the newspaper and holding a cup of coffee, Yuka was preparing breakfast for the three of them. 'Mikan, you woke up early today, I hope it's not going to rain' laughed Izumi. 'Izumi/Dad!' said both brunettes. 'Ok, ok, hm? What's with those clothes, Mikan?' Izumi questioned. 'You're not going on a date are you' Izumi assumed, he started panicking while Mikan sweat dropped. 'I'm not Dad; just going out with friends' Mikan sighed. 'It's not male friends?!' Izumi cried out. 'Izumi! Stop it you know that Mikan is of age where she should be dating' Yuka said.

Mikan had weird parents though when they are serious they are very different. As you can see her Dad is very protective of her since she is their only child. Yuka is slightly protective of her but very childish.

When Mikan finished her breakfast she went to the park where everyone was going to meet. Few minutes later Hotaru came along with Anna, Nonoko and Sumire. 'Hi everyone! Let's go' Mikan shouted. 'No, we're still waiting on some people' Hotaru said. 'Who?' Mikan asked. 'You will know later' Sumire said. 'Ehh! You're so mean!' Mikan said.

Shortly after, a black limousine came. The driver came out and went to open the back door, there came out Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, Koko and Misaki. 'Ehh, Hotaru why are they here?' inquired Mikan. 'What do you think? They are also coming with us.' Hotaru said. 'But why does Natsume have to come!' Mikan asked. 'I told him' Hotaru answered. 'Oi, Hyuuga treat her properly or you will taste the new version of my Baka gun. 'What? What's happening?' Mikan asked. 'Mikan-chan, don't worry just get in the limousine' chorused Anna and Nonoko.

After a long (exaggerate the word long) silence in the limousine, Mikan got fidgety and was about to shout when the driver said 'We are here Natsume-sama.'

'Ok, stay here we won't take long' Natsume said. Everyone went out and Mikan found herself standing in front of a very expensive shop. It sold male and female clothes with a price extremely high. They went in while Mikan stood there staring at the shop.

_BAKA! BAKA!_ _BAKA!_

The brunette flew backwards with a lump growing on her head. 'Mou, Hotaru why do you always do that?' Mikan said, pouting. 'You were dazing out' Hotaru answered stoically. 'Get in here, Polka' Natsume said. 'Who did you call polka!' Mikan yelled. Everyone ignored her and went in the shop.

'Try this one' Sumire said, holding up a pink dress and a black belt with a ribbon on it. 'Why are we doing this again?' Mikan inquired. 'You will know soon' Nonoko said.

After a few minutes Mikan came out of the dressing room. It fitted her perfectly, but to Sumire, Mikan was missing something. After pondering about what she had left out, she clapped her hands and ran off finding something. 'Eh? Hotaru, what's with Permy? Mikan asked, surprised by Permy's sudden reaction. Sumire came back with a pair of black pumps. 'Here!' Sumire said. Mikan tried the heels on, it was very nice with the pink dress, but she had problems walking in it. 'Hm, you should get used to it before the event, let's see now let's get you a pair a black flats.' Sumire suggested.

If you're wondering why she is so good at these things, she works as a fashion designer and editor. She spends her spare time reading fashion magazines. She uses her friends as models but they were all very happy to be a model since photos were taken and put into the fashion magazine she works on.

Sumire came back with a pair of black flats after running off again leaving the group gaping at her. Mikan tried it on and it was perfect. They went to the register where he boys were waiting and paid for the clothing they chose. Mikan came out wearing the dress and found 3 guys gaping at her excluding Natsume. After a few minutes of gaping at Mikan, they paid for the clothing and went back in the limousine. 'Um, Misaki-senpai what is this event?' Mikan asked. 'Well… it's a party.' Misaki said after a few glances with the other people in the limousine. 'Why are we going to a party?' Mikan inquired. 'Err, ah! We're at your place Mikan' said Tsubasa, slightly hesitating at the question. 'Ok, bye!' Mikan shouted as the limousine went out of sight. Everyone in the limousine exhaled in relieve that Mikan forgot about the party. Natsume noticed that he had held his breath unconsciously.

Chapter 2 end

* * *

I hope you will like this chapter, even though there were no reviews but I hope you can review. This chapter was mainly about them finding a dress for Mikan since she is not as rich as the others. Eto, if I get at least 1 review, I might post a chapter explaining the group's personalities and all. Please tell me what you think in the reviews.


	3. Who?

Well, here is the 3rd chapter I don't have a single review yet, which makes me feel awkward. There are some **silent** readers. Oh and everyone except for Tsubasa, Misaki and so on are 15 years old, I should really make a special for this. You might also want to reread chapter 2 since I did some **minor **(it depends on you) changes in it.

_Note:_

" …." – thought

' …..' – speaking

\- …. - - time

~ …. ~ - POV (if there is another POV underneath the POV e.g.

~ Mikan's POV ~

.

.

.

.

~ Normal POV ~

Mikan's POV ended)

Anything else I missed?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice** **(I forgot to put it in the last chapter D: ).**

* * *

Chapter 3

~ Mikan's POV ~

'Bye!' I shouted. It was quite late when I came home but not very late to be in trouble by my parents. I greeted my parents and went up to my room. I placed the bags on my bed, and then changed to a plain t-shirt and jeans. I went back down to have dinner.

~ Normal POV ~

'Mikan how was it?' Yuka said, smiling. 'It was great!' Mikan said through mouthful of food. 'Mikan don't talk while you're eating' Izumi said sternly. After the dinner, Mikan went to bed since she was very tired after a day of shopping, her mother cleaned up and her father was watching TV.

~ Natsume's POV ~

'Phew, she didn't notice' Tsubasa said. 'Of course she is very slow' Hotaru said calmly. Then there was silence after this until everyone except him got off at their respective houses. On the way home he had been very quiet, he had his usual stoic face while thinking of lots of things. Such as, why was I holding my breath when Polka nearly found out? Wait, why do I care about Polka? And so on. When he got home, he was greeted by his parents and sister, Aoi.

Aoi had the same red eyes and black hair as her brother. She was 13 years old and very pretty, so she was very popular at school but her brother was overprotective of her so she doesn't have a boyfriend.

(Back to Natsume since this is his POV)

He went up to his room while maids were greeting him. He ignored them as usual and went into his room and collapsed on his king-sized bed, he slept straight away without missing a beat (man, he was just that tired XDDD).

\- TIME SKIP (three days later) –

~ Mikan's POV ~

Everyone went to school and met in class (let's say Class 3B). 'Mikan, you did walk in the heels I bought for you, right?' asked Permy. 'H-hm, n-no' I stuttered. 'What?! You didn't wear them? *sigh* you will have to wear the flats then, from tomorrow practice walking in the heels!' Permy said, very angrily. 'Y-yes, Permy' I said, while everyone else laughed. 'Oh, today wear the clothes we got for you and wait outside of your house at 4 pm' Anna and Nonoko said together. I nod my head. Everyone who first met them they would mistake them two as twins since they speak at the same time and do whatever twins do.

\- After School –

'Bye!' I shouted while running home.

'Mum, Dad! Can I go to a party at 4?' I asked while puffing. 'P – Party?!' Dad cried. 'Be quiet, Izumi! Yes, darling you can go' Mum said. 'Thanks mum!' I said. 'Come down after you've dressed up ok?' Mum asked. 'Yes!' I responded.

Mum had applied light makeup on me when I came down. I saw myself in a small mirror and asked Mum if the person shown in the mirror was me. When it was 4 we went out and waited for Permy and the others. Shortly after, the group came in the limousine. My parents bid me goodbye while my Dad was teary-eyed.

~ Hotaru's POV ~

"Hm, her mother did a good job on the makeup" I thought as Mikan came in the limousine in the same dress they bought for her. The dress was a light pink, one shoulder satin dress, she had also put on the black belt and she was wearing the black flats.

I looked around the limousine and saw, everyone except Natsume and me, staring at Mikan. Ruka was blushing slightly and I straight away took out my camera and took photos of everyone, especially Mikan and Ruka.

~ Normal POV ~

_Click! Click! Click! Click!_

Everyone snapped back and Ruka started shouting at Hotaru for taking photos while blushing harder than before. 'D-do I look good?' Mikan asked. 'No matter what ugly girls wear, they are still ugly' Natsume said. 'HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY?!' Mikan shouted. 'You. Who else is there?' Natsume said. Mikan sat down and look out the window, fuming. 'E-eto, Mikan-chan? Anna asked. 'Ah, sorry Anna-chan.' Mikan said, smiling. Then everyone (except Natsume but Hotaru sometimes say things) started complimenting Mikan and talking.

~ Natsume's POV ~

"What the heck was that? Why did my heart go faster when Polka came?"

Koko who read Natsume's mind whispered 'Is it because you like her?' I got angry and thought of strangling Koko when he asked the question. Koko, who of course read Natsume's mind, went silent after seeing himself get strangled by Natsume.

Natsume was back to his wonderland and thought "Do I really like Polka?"

~ Normal POV ~

Natsume was staring outside of the window; Hotaru was also looking out the window but also listening to the conversation everyone else was participating in. 'Ah, senpai-tachi congrats on finally dating' Hotaru said with a small smirk. 'WHAT?! Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai you two have started dating?' everyone exclaimed (of course Natsume, Hotaru didn't shout but also Koko didn't since he read their minds but Natsume turned his head to the group). 'Well…, yes we did' Tsubasa said blushing and Misaki was blushing and looking down. Of course **someone **started clicking away as usual.

After a while, they reached the place and went out of the limousine. Mikan didn't know anything about it, stood there staring at the building. Anna and Nonoko had to pull her in to minimise the chance of Mikan getting hurt by Hotaru. They went in the elevator and Natsume pressed 6. They got to level 6 and walked out of the elevator to see someone standing there.

'Natsume-kun, how were you?' a sickly sweet voice had said.

Chapter 3 End

* * *

Ok, so how was it? Please review this time; I'm dying of awkwardness and silence. So, can anyone guess who that person who said that is? I didn't want to put her in the story since I hate her a lot, but I had to or else the story wouldn't be interesting. Happy Easter! (I don't celebrate it thought but I'd to have some chocolates *drools*) Ja ne~!


	4. The Party

Omg, I was literally crying over the reviews, omg thank you for reviewing: **Ikumi2688, lanidaes, destiny** (Thank you :D) **and BlackBeautyRose** (Thank you and I will try to in the future since I'm so use to using that). Omg, thank you again. I tried to update like a few days before the day I updated _Yes, I will_ chapter 3 but I couldn't think of any ideas so it was late for a day or something. Should I write another story about the personalities, hobbies and stuff or make a special? Oh gosh, change the time to 6 pm for the party please. Aaanyways, here is chapter 4!

_Note:_

"…." – thought

' …..' – speaking

\- …. - - time

Xx…..xX – different place

~ …. ~ - POV (if there is another POV underneath the POV e.g.

~ Mikan's POV ~

.

.

~ Normal POV ~

Mikan's POV ended)

**Disclaimer: I would like to own Gakuen Alice but sadly I don't.**

* * *

Previously:

'_Natsume-kun, how are you?' a sickly sweet voice had said. _(**A/N:** Think I should start doing this just in case).

* * *

Chapter 4

As the group heard that someone had tried to pounce on Natsume, Natsume and his reflexes, he had moved to the side and the 'someone' fell on the floor. The 'someone' happened to be Koizumi Luna; she was rich and very popular but she was always a b*tch. She wore clothes that were visibly smaller than her normal size and it was very open. Luna constantly flirted with Natsume and Ruka while being mean to Mikan since she hangs out with Natsume and Ruka.

Everyone ignored her and went to a table that was not occupied. This party was held by Natsume's family to congratulate the Year 9 graduating from junior high school. Everyone from their grade was invited and some higher ups such as Misaki- and Tsubasa-senpai they were invited to help with the decorations but also allowed going to the party. As usual Hotaru had helped with the technology.

~ Mikan's POV ~

We went to our table as I whispered to Hotaru 'N-ne, Hotaru is it ok to just leave Luna like that?'

'Of course, don't you remember the things she did to you?'

'Well, yes it was a bit mean but we shouldn't be doing this to her' I said. We reached our table and the lights dimmed except for the stage and everyone stopped talking, there a senpai went up and started talking about the party and finished with 'Have fun'. The lights went back on but not as bright, the music started and everyone went to dance. Then fan girls and fan boys gathered around our table to see and ask the guys to dance with them as well as the fan boys. We all ignored them.

~ Normal POV ~

Luna came back, no, stomped back and tried to go through the crowd to get to Mikan, she couldn't get though and fell on the ground. Everyone saw her and started laughing as she turned red from anger and went to her table. The fan girls/boys parted to let Tsubasa and Misaki to pass through so they can dance.

Hotaru was getting annoyed with the noise the fans was making and took out her Baka Gun then started wiping it, she said menacingly with an evil look on her eyes, 'Go away, or else'. The mob of fans started to thin as the group started to talk. After eating and talking, with Mikan shoving down food, Kitsuneme (I had to add him in because…) saw the group and went to talk to them. Straight after this, Koko invited Sumire, Kitsu invited Nonoko (here ;)), Anna was invited by someone to dance and all was left was Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Mikan. Hotaru started to pull Ruka out of his seat. 'H-Hotaru, Ruka-pyon? Where are you going?' Mikan asked. 'To dance, what do you think?' Hotaru replied, they disappeared in the crowd with faint complains heard from Ruka.

~ Mikan's POV ~

"Omg, why does Hotaru and Ruka-pyon have to go and dance?! Gosh, it's so awkward with that jerk here." I thought.

'Oi, Polka, wanna dance?' Natsume said. 'Um, ok?' I answered. He started to pull me to the dance floor. He snaked his arm around my waist while holding my other hand, I placed my hand on his shoulder and he leaded me through the song. (**A/N:** Why does it need to be this kind of dance? M-maybe because of the couples? Oh, I so don't know, I might even change the song after).

'I-I never thought you can dance' I stuttered, "Why did I stutter?! Am I stupid or something?"

'I go to lots of parties' Natsume responded. 'Wow, I bet lots of fan girls try to dance with you' I said while laughing slightly. 'Hn' he answered.

~ Normal POV ~

The dancing couple didn't notice that they were watched by a few people such as Hotaru, Ruka and Luna. Hotaru and Ruka went back to their table after Mikan and Natsume had gone to dance. They were sitting instead of dancing since Hotaru wanted to take photos of the couple. Hotaru was watching them and taking photos while having a smirk plastered on her face with dollar signs replacing her eyes. Ruka had to watch them dance as well since Hotaru didn't want to dance. 'Imai-san, are we going to dance?' Ruka asked. 'No we're not, bunny boy' Hotaru said without peeling her eyes off Mikan and Natsume. 'B-Bunny boy?' Ruka echoed. 'Don't you always hold a bunny with you all the time? That's why it's bunny boy' Hotaru replied. 'O-oh' he mumbled. Luna was also watching the couple dance with fuming 'Why does Natsume choose that ugly girl to dance with him? I am better than that pig' she muttered, glaring at the two.

Meanwhile, Mikan had been blushing from the start of the dance plus Natsume had noticed this said 'Why are you blushing, or is it because it's too hot?' with a smirk. 'I-I'm not blushing, it's only because it's too hot here' Mikan responded. 'Am I just that hot?' Natsume questioned. 'No, you're not!' she retorted.

XxOther side of the hallxX

\- Few minutes later (still same POV) -

Hotaru saw Mikan blushing and started clicking away madly. Ruka was sighing for a while until the song had changed. Mikan and Natsume came back, Mikan was blushing and Natsume looked bored. They sat down when Luna came back; she was obviously fuming and sat next to Natsume very, very close. 'Ne, Natsume is there something wrong?' she said in her sweet voice. Natsume had a disgusted face, took out his manga and started reading it, ignoring Luna. Luna became angry and started to pester him even more. 'Honey? What's wrong? Did that pig do something to you?' she said.

Different reactions were seen. Mikan was clearly angry but held it whereas Natsume had his eyebrows raised, Ruka was surprised and Hotaru was smirking. 'Why do you ask?' Natsume said. 'Because you were dancing with her a while ago, you can always dance with me so she must have done something.' Luna replied, feigning worry. 'Oh no, she didn't do anything, I just wanted to dance with her' Natsume said, after this he went and sat next to Mikan and put his arm around her. Mikan began blushing furiously as Luna got even angrier. She stood up and went to Mikan then started to pull her hair. Natsume grew angry, burnt a bit of Luna's clothing. Luna screamed and all the heads turned to her, they saw this and started laughing again embarrassing Luna more. 'You will pay for this, you pig' Luna said quietly but the four of them heard her properly afterwards she ran off.

Mikan of course was still blushing but had forgotten about Natsume sitting next to her until…

_Click! Click! (5x)_

Mikan came back and started to hit Natsume. 'O-Oi. Stop! Stop!' Natsume said, slightly surprised by her reaction.

'This is going to earn me lots of rabbits, hehehe' Hotaru said. 'H-Hotaru! No, don't sell it!' Mikan shouted. Everyone came back from the dancing and sat down tired. Koko read everyone's minds and started snickering. 'Oh, you read our minds again didn't you Koko' Hotaru said while eating crab meat (not going to say a specific part). 'Yea, that was a nice time wasn't it, Natsume?' Koko said, still snickering. 'Wah! Natsume, what was that for?!' Koko asked after a sudden flame appeared in mid-air. Natsume had a what-do-you-think and a don't-you-dare-say-it face. Koko saw this and was silenced.

After a few hours when everything ended, they went home in Natsume's limousine. Mikan was so happy she sat near Natsume and didn't care about it. While on the way home Hotaru told the driver to stop there and went out pulling Ruka with her, saying she had to get things for her inventions. Soon enough everyone went home and in the limousine it was only Mikan and Natsume left. 'Ne, Natsume…'

'What?'

'Today was so fun' Mikan said sleepily. Natsume smirked after hearing this and didn't answer. Mikan laid her head on his shoulder and slept. Natsume smiled but very small and patted Mikan's head. They were in front of her house and Natsume scooped her up bridal-style and went to out of the limousine and rang the bell. Mikan slightly opened her eyes and saw Natsume but went back to sleep. Yuka, Mikan's mother came out and saw Natsume carrying Mikan. She was a bit surprised but told him to come up and went to Mikan's room. Natsume placed her on the bed and covered her and went back out.

'Natsume-kun, was it?' Yuka asked. He nodded. 'Thank you for taking her up here, I hope she wasn't that heavy' she said. Natsume smirked and said 'No, she wasn't.' he went home happy but of course it didn't show on his face. Yuka went back in and started fangirling, Izumi asked 'What happened?' Yuka replied 'Oh, Mikan was carried bridal-style to her room by this nice young boy.'

'What?!' Izumi cried out. 'Be quiet, she is sleeping!' Yuka whispered.

That day Mikan thought she saw Natsume carrying her bridal-style but thought it was a dream, though Natsume and Mikan never knew that someone else other than her parents and the driver saw this. This caused a great commotion the next day.

Chapter 4 End

* * *

I updated very early! I hope this was longer than the ones before. Next week I will be back to school, this term I will be much busier since there will be exams and so on. Oh, the childhood friend will appear in the next chapter for those who were asking.

So, liked it? Hated it? Review please!


	5. New Boy

Sorry for the long wait! I started school a few days ago and I'm all tired and stuff. I was trying to draw Mikan and I completely forgot about this . The childhood friend of Mikan's will enter in this chapter. I'm using a different software? To write so I'm sorry for some differences here. Thanks to **lanidaes** for the name!

Me: So everyone be jealous since he is quite a cool guy! And, Mikan is gonna fall in love with him! Natsume, what are you going to do?

Mikan:Really? Who is he?!

Me: Secret~

Natsume: Don't you dare...(fire in one hand)

Me: Er, well, I gotta run now, enjoy the story! *runs*

'….' - thoughts and whatever, you get it

"..." - talking

**Disclaimer: *shouts* Well, I don't own Gakuen Alice or the new boy(except the last name)!**

Enjo-AHHH! Don't use the fire, Natsume!

* * *

Chapter 5

~ Normal POV ~

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Mikan woke up with a start. She checked the time '8.30' (school time 8.45). "Omg, only 15 minutes left!" She shouted. She quickly dressed up and went downstairs. She saw her Mum and Dad was doing their normal, daily activities. "Mum! Why didn't you wake me up?" the younger brunette complained. "Aw, because you were so cute sleeping but I did call you, you didn't even wake up, you said "5 more minutes" so I came downstairs. But you need to be fast Hotaru and them might be out there waiting for you." Yuka said pouting. Mikan grabbed her breakfast and ran out the house, "Bye, Mum, Dad!" she yelled. "Mikan, wait! Your lunch!". Mikan took her lunch and went to the black limousine in front of her house.

-TIMESKIP Lunch-

"Ne, Hotaru what's wrong with the girls today,they were screaming next door" Mikan asked her friend, who was making another invention of hers. "How am I supposed to know? Why don't you have a look?" she answered. "Ok!"Mikan said cheerfully, already halfway across the room. Mikan went to check what or who was in the middle of the commotion. She tried to go through the wall of crazy girls but was pushed and shoved. At last when she thought she finally reached the middle, she was shoved from the back and fell face first onto the floor in front of the something/one. "Ouch!" Mikan said as she rose. She stood up and in front of her was a boy with light brown hair. She stared into the deep black pools of the boy's eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "A-axel-kun?" Mikan stuttered. As his and her eyes widened a specific boy and his friend had came near the scene. They started watching the two while one as getting angry on the inside.

~Mikan's POV~

"A-axel-kun?" I asked. "How do you know my name?" 'Axel' answered. I started to smile and I jumped up and hugged him. "U-um, s-sorry, I don't think I know you" He said. "I'm Mikan!" I said still hanging on him. Axel blushed and said "M-mikan?!".

~ Natsume's POV~

_'Who the hell is that guy?!'. _"Natsume, what's wrong?" Ruka asked. "Nothing" I said. "Oh, ok" Ruka replied. I started to go back to class while Ruka followed. '_Next time I see him... burndijfshgjdfhkd'_ (**A/N:** Sorry for this just didn't know what to write '')

~ Normal POV ~

"Natsume! Natsume! Why is he ignoring me?" Mikan said, confused.

_DING! DONG! (**A/N: **wow boring~)_

Mikan went to class and sat next to Natsume. "Ne, Natsume what's wrong?" Mikan asked. "Who is that guy?" he replied. "Oh, he is- wait, why do you want to know?" Mikan questioned. "Hmph" Natsume said and turned away.

Everyone silenced as the door was slammed open and the teacher came in. Narumi-sensei has shoulder-length blond hair and purple eyes. He always wear weird, fluffy clothes so he was easily mistaken as a girl. He has the pheromone alice. He used it on people who were naughty before he was the home room teacher. People were then scared of him when he used it on _the_ Natsume Hyuuga.

The class was as usual very quiet when he was talking. After he finished his speech, he announced that it is a self-study lesson. As Narumi-sensei walked out, people started to talk (not normal classroom! XD like Mikan's class in GA but less darker and less messier?). A while later, the door opened and Axel came in. As everyone saw him there were of course very different facial expressions. There were sadness, happiness and anger.

Most of the boys were sad and angry, they were also thinking '_Another 'prince' I thought I was going to be popular one day after Natsume and Ruka. Don't have a chance now. D:'._ Of course Natsume and Ruka was not interested, though Natsume was angry. Every girl in the class, was drooling all over the place while Mikan and Hotaru were doing the usual things such as taking photos and smiling ear-to-ear.

People were burning of jealousy. People were swooning and drooling all over the place. The boy went to the back of the class, girls were screaming and fainting as he went close to them. He went to Mikan and sat next to her.

Natsume was angry. Girls were glaring daggers. Hotaru was taking photos with dollar sign eyes. Mikan was smiling. Ruka was surprised. Natsume was angry (**A/N: **That's how angry he is!). Sumire, Anna, Nonoko was blushing. Boys were sad.

Mikan and Axel started talking. Mikan was so happy she forgotten about everyone else until Hotaru used her Baka Gun.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Ow, Hotaru, what was that for?" Mikan moaned. "What do you think, baka" she answered. "What? Oh! Everyone, this is Tsuchimoto (**A/N:** weird first name right?) Axel.

Chapter 5 End

* * *

D: I will have to stop here, it took a while because I wanted to make it longer but I had a slight writer's block. I am going to have another story coming out so I will be able to plan this story. Please review and check out my other story when it comes out!


	6. That one day

No reviews, I'm really getting freaked out. But for those who are waiting here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: Of course I own it! (Natsume with the fire from last chapter) O-ok, I don't own this!**

Preview

_"What? Oh! Everyone, this is Tsuchimoto Axel."_

Chapter 6

They went back to talking but Mikan was hit again. Everyone started questioning her about their relationship. Everyone was very curious even including Natsume. "S-stop, I will explain it." Mikan said.

_Flash back ~_

_A girl was sitting alone in the park, on a bench. That girl was Mikan. She was alone until a boy went up to her and asked if he can sit next to her. The boy had light brown hair and black eyes. He looked like he was around her age. She didn't answer him so he took it as a yes. He sat next to her and asked why she was alone. She didn't answer again so he just sat there waiting for her to answer. He saw an ice cream truck and went to buy ice cream. Mikan was surprised by the mysterious boy's actions and even more surprised when he came back with two ice cream cones (of course not empty ones!). He gave one to her and said "I didn't know which one you like so I bought cookies and cream _(**A/N: **Something new! :D)." _That was when she started liking the flavour cookies and cream. _

_They slowly started talking and they got closer together. It was getting darker and they both went home. The day after Mikan went back to the park where they met and saw the boy sitting on the same bench. The day after... the day after... until that day... _

_He said "I'm... going to be moving soon, since... You, you know what alice is right?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well, I... somehow... lost it," He answered. Mikan was shocked and asked with tears "Y-you will come back, right? I-if not, c-can I just know your name?". He replied and soon he had to go home._

_Not a lot of people lose their alice. After a few years some of them came back. The people that didn't come back were able to move out of Alice city at that time. The higher-ups couldn't figure out what happened but they concluded it to something stopping the alice to be used._

_Flash back end ~_

After Mikan finished talking the room was filled with silence. "So, what's your alice?" Anna asked.

Chapter 6 End

Why do we have to have exams?! So from now on I'm going to post some short ones because of exams...


	7. Axel and ?

Well, it was quite a while since I updated this story, but if you had read my other story, I have explained. I don't really have any ideas but I got a few recently though it will appear further in the story. END OF EXAMS!

It's a bit weird, there was a guest review but it didn't show on fanfiction, It showed on my email but thank you for reviewing!

**Salma:** Hehe, it's a secret! I know right!, he is so cute!

**Disclaimer: Do I need to do this!? Everyone knows that I own it. Actually I shouldn't say that. I don't own it…**

* * *

Yes, I will – Chapter 7

"My alice, right? You might get freaked out, should I say it?" Axel wondered aloud.

_'What's so freaky about his alice?' everyone thought. _The bell rang and everyone rushed out to the cafeteria. Mikan and the others followed them but were slower from talking to Axel, after going in the cafeteria, there was a looooooooong line of students waiting to get their food.

After getting their food, their went to an empty table and started eating, few seconds later, a girl appeared. "Mikan-chan!" she said. Mikan raised her head and seeing who called her name, she responded with equal excitement, "Lina-chan!"

The heads of students watching the girl, increased by the sound of Mikan made. Everyone stared at the girl with disbelief, though she has been in this school for a few months already but people still wasn't used to the beauty they saw in front of them. Even the Koizumi Luna, who was planning to sneak up on them, had froze and backed away just in case if she was noticed.

"Axel-kun, you don't know her right? The others already know," Mikan said as Lina stood next to her. "Eto, so this is Akihiko Lina, she moved to this area a few months ago," Mikan introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Axel-kun," Lina said, he blushed slightly and answered, "A-ah, nice to meet you too!" As she sat down, Mikan sat and started talking. Axel stared at Lina but no one noticed.

"...el-kun, Axel-kun?" Mikan asked. Axel came back from his wonderland. "Yes?" he replied.

"You were not replying me, is there anything wrong?" Mikan said, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, Mikan-chan! I was just thinking." he said.

"Oh, ok!" she went back talking to the others. They sat and talked about lots of different things with Luna jumping on Natsume, they went back to class as the bell rang. Class continued as usual, groups of animals around Natsume and Ruka. Ruka's white bunny was so scared it ran off with Ruka chasing and a bunch of girls. The crowd at the back decreased a little but the screaming still continued. The last bell for the day rang and people went home.

Mikan wanted to stay at the school for a bit longer. She started to walk around the school, on the edges gardens, sitting on the stone bench for a while and continuing few minutes. Mikan had no specific reason to stay at the school, she just wanted to stay for some reason. She walked at the back of the school, near her favourite tree, the Sakura tree. There was two rows of Sakura trees that lined the gate and the wall. It was an amazing sight, with Sakura petals on the ground and falling, patches of pink here and there.

Mikan sat lying her back on the trunk of one of the trees, that moment, she heard voices. "…like? Lina or Mikan?" She was surprised to hear her name and at this time of the day. Mikan hid behind a tree, as the person who mentioned her name started to talk again, she noticed that she knew this voice but she couldn't remember. She mentally hit herself for not remembering. "W-what are you talking about?" someone had answered the question but was very hesitant. Mikan stayed like that for a while but the 2 people didn't talk. One of the persons started to walk away, she peeked and saw Axel-kun alone staring at the person who had went earlier.

Mikan went home and spent most of her day in her room. It was a big room, her house was also big. That was only because students who lived there were given a mansion, it depends on what was your background. Mikan's background wasn't that that famous so they were only given a small mansion. Her other friends were very famous so they got a bigger one. People like Natsume got a huge one since they are very famous.

After going down to have dinner with her parents, she came back up silently. Her parents had noticed this but didn't ask. Why? Oh, you know, the 'typical teenager' thing? They always had their weird problems.

Mikan sat on her bed and grabbed a black cat plushie. (**A/N: **You get it? You get it? :D You don't? Aw.) "Neko-chan, who was Axel talking to at that time. Why was Lina-chan and my name mentioned?" she said. The cat plushie had red eyes and a pink bow on one of it's ears. Mikan continued talking about the things that had happened during the day. "… And yea, then Lina-chan came! I still remember when she transferred to our school! She was so quiet, until I started to talk to her but then at recess, the teacher said she went to the wrong class. I wonder why did Narumi-sensei even introduced her at the first place," she continued. Mikan stayed silent thinking about the time. "Mikan! Have a bath now!" Yuka shouted. Mikan jumped slightly and placed Neko-chan on her bed. "Yes, mum!"

\- 10 minutes later -

Mikan came back and turned on her laptop. Hotaru had sent her quite some messages while she had a shower.

(_Hotaru, __Mikan__)_

_I guess you were staring at Hyuuga because he had did something to you last night._

_Wow, Hotaru, you know me really well!_

_Of course, how many years had I been your friend?_

_Hey, can you access the school's surveillance?_

_Yes, why?_

_I overheard Axel-kun and someone's conversation._

_Where, when?_

_When I stayed at the school at the back of the school _

_Oh, it's Hyuuga_

_Natsume?! K, thanks, bye_

_Bye_

Mikan shut downed her laptop and went to bed.

\- At this time -

The girl sat there on the computer without the lights on, she was on a laptop, watching two boys talking. There was also a smaller screen that had shown a girl hiding behind a Sakura tree. "Hm... interesting," she said.

Hotaru turned her laptop off and went to bed as well.

\- Next day again ~-

If you walk out the school door you will see a huge limousine parked outside the school gates. The door of the limousine opened and revealed a slightly worried-but-you-can't-see Hotaru. She went to class, eventually shot a few people with her Baka Gun. She slide the door and saw Mikan sitting at her seat.

"You came early?" Hotaru asked. She stood in front of Mikan. "Hm…" she answered. Hotaru pulled Mikan out of the class to a place where there were only a few people.

Chapter 7 End

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review! I started a poll on my account for my other story _"Uninterested" _about Natsume's club. If you haven't read it yet, please do!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for being so late, I really need to work on my So many reviews! Thank you! Also to the people who followed/favourited this story or me. It's nearly the holidays for me! But it's only 2 weeks, I hope I will be able to update like 3 times during the holidays. I present you chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Hotaru? What's wrong?" Mikan asked. Hotaru let go of Mikan's hand, she slowed to a walk with Mikan following her. "How much did you hear of the conversation?" Hotaru inquired.

"Conversation? Oh, Natsume and Axel-kun's," Mikan answered her own question, "I only heard Natsume say Lina-chan's and my name and Axel-kun's response," Mikan said.

"That's it?"

"Yea," Mikan replied. They walked around the block and continued to go to class. "Ok, oh, do you know Tsuchimoto's alice?" Hotaru said.

"No, I thought you would've researched it already," Mikan assumed. They took a flight of stairs to their class. Hotaru didn't answer so Mikan took it as a yes. "So what is his alice?" Mikan asked. They stood outside of the class, with Mikan watching Hotaru, waiting for Hotaru's answer. Instead, Hotaru opened the door and stepped in. Mikan, not forgetting that there were other people around, followed Hotaru into the class.

Within minutes, the school was filled with students here and there. The classroom gradually filled up as time passed. The teacher came in a few minutes after the bell, as the class started. The teacher was old and had bad hearing, the class began to talk whereas, Mikan glanced at the empty spot next to her, where Natsume was supposed to be, and turned back facing the front.

After something like about 20 minutes into the class, Mikan became bored. She looked out the window and started daydreaming, despite the noise, she couldn't concentrate on the class.

"Gya!" Mikan exclaimed, gaining people's attention. She had felt someone poke her to the side of her stomach. She turned around and saw a bit of silver hair. She looked down and saw Youichi sitting next to her. "You-chan!" she said. A second of silence followed that and girls in the class started to fawn over Youichi. "Onee-chan, where is Onii-chan?" he asked. "Onii-chan? You mean Natsume?" Mikan asked. Youichi nodded. "Gomen, You-chan. I don't know where he is," she replied. Behind Youichi, small ghosts appeared as tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. "You can stay here with me until Natsume comes back," Mikan said quickly. Youichi lifted his head to look at Mikan, "Really?" he said.

"Yes, you can," Mikan smiled. Youichi smiled and crawled onto Mikan's lap. Some of the girl's were burning of jealousy while others were fan girling at the scene. The boys were fascinating Yukihira Mikan looking after a toddler. _"__She looks like a goddess" _the boys thought.

Mikan noticed everyone was looking at her and raised her head, "Minna-san, we are in the middle of a class, would you face the front please?" she said and smiled sweetly. _"No, she is the goddess herself!" _the boys thought and everyone else thought of something similar. Everyone faced the front as if they were manipulated by Mikan's smile. Youichi sat on her lap for the rest of the period with a small smile plastered on his face.

The end of the class quickly approached and Youichi went back to class, happy. Everyone went to have recess while Mikan went to find Natsume. She went to the roof to find no one there so she went to Natsume's "favourite" place. The Sakura tree. As expected (from everyone in the world) he was lying on a branch with a manga covering his face, "Natsume?" Mikan whispered. He didn't move, so she took it as a yes. "You-chan wanted to see you but you weren't there, he was nearly crying," Mikan continued to whisper. Natsume twitched, he picked up his manga but didn't move and asked, "What happened?". Mikan jumped slightly by his unexpected reply. "Er, I told him, you were not there and told him he can stay with me," she said. Mikan noticed Natsume had a soft spot when it comes to Youichi, just like when she first met Youichi (in the anime). "Hn," he answered.

"Can't you give a better answer?!" Mikan exclaimed after she got ticked off.

"Hn"

"Omg, oops, I need to go to Axel-kun," Mikan said. Natsume sat up. "Why?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Why?" he repeated.

"Why?" she questioned, "You mean why I'm going to him?"

"Yes"

"Oh, is someone jealous?" she said. Natsume glared at her. "Ok, ok, calm down. I'm asking about his alice," she answered. He went back to reading his manga.

End

* * *

Sorry, it's so short. I just felt like I really need to upload this for so long. I feel like I need to read a dictionary. One more week left! Holidays!


	9. A Play

Sorry for making the last one so short, I wanted to get something up so people won't be disappointed.

* * *

Chapter 9

After Natsume went back to reading his manga, Mikan left to find Axel-kun, she wasn't able to find him so she went back to class. When class started, Natsume didn't come to class again but it didn't matter since it was self-study.

Axel-kun came again, it seems like a few teachers were busy. "Oh! Axel-kun! Can you tell me what your alice is?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, you're still asking so yea, I guess I should say it. Just wait," Axel-kun answered. He walked towards the chalk board. He picked up a chalk and started to write his alice. Everyone else didn't notice until he coughed to gain everyone's attention. The room was silent then people started to murmur, "Water control?"

"What's that?"

"Ehm," Axel cleared his throat, "Minna, this is my alice"

"I remember you said we would get freaked out, what's this?" Hotaru said.

"My alice is water control, it might seem harmless but when they found out I had this alice, they trained me to use it to harm people," Axel said, "For example, 70% of the humans body is?" he asked.

People started to murmur again, "What the heck is he talking about?"

"Water," Luna said. (Did I say she was in their class as well?). The students in the classroom started to gasp. "But what's that got to do with your alice?" someone asked.

"I can control the water in their body and make it freeze or boil, I can even use the water around them to drown them or-"

"Stop," Hotaru orders. She noticed the mad glint appearing in his eyes. The mad glint faded as she said that. Silence followed. Someone screamed which broke the ice, then everyone started to panic.

_Baka! Baka! Baka! _

Hotaru shot a few people with the infamous Baka Gun when they got too crazy. "if he ever used it here he would've got suspended already," she said nonchalantly.

"_How can she be this calm?!" _the class thought.

"Typical Hotaru," Mikan muttered. Mikan was also calm while Axel-kun explained his alice. She was calm because from the time she met him, she had already fell in love with him. She believed that Axel-kun was not that type of person to hurt people. Mikan liked him but when he had moved, she had also developed feelings towards another person very close, yet far as well but she doesn't know yet.

"Mikan, did I hear something?" Hotaru asked. Mikan jumped slightly. "N-nothing, Hotaru," she stuttered.

_Bam!_

The door opened and Natsume stood in front of the door. All the heads in the room swiveled to see the newcomer. He stalked to the back of the class and sat down in his seat. He took out a manga and put his feet on the table. The tense atmosphere lessened a bit but the class remained silent.

"Mou, Natsume why do you need to do that?" Mikan complained. Natsume lowered his manga and glared at her and continued to read his manga. Mikan walked to him and annoyed him for the rest of the class about his sudden arrival. The rest of the class laughed at their "couple-like" fight. Axel watched them in jealousy and left the class in silence. No one noticed him leaving.

Soon enough, it was the end of the class yet a start of another class. Everyone sat in their seats. Few minutes later, the door slammed open and Narumi came in prancing. He was wearing a purple frilly top with pants that reached just below his knees, it was also frilly at the ends. (**A/N:** I believe he wore it in the anime. I couldn't find it but I used my memory to describe it. Sorry if it kinda missed). He had a huge smile on his face with a tint of evilness in his smile. "I have good news!" he said. Everyone groaned, Narumi's good news are all weird. "Aw, don't go like that. We are going to have a school festival soon, of course," Narumi explained, everyone cheered, "And each class is going to be doing something for the festival. We are doing a play!" he said.

"Romeo and Juliet!" someone shouted.

"No! Sleeping beauty," Luna exclaimed. Then the class started to shout what they wanted to do for the play.

"Stop! Now, I have already chose the play, and the roles," Narumi said, "The play we are going to do is "Cinderella," he ended.

"What?!" Luna huffed, "I hope me and Natsume take the main roles," she said.

"Don't get your hopes up too fast, Luna," Narumi said. "I will get the roles on the board at the beginning of lunch and you have your lunch and the last class for the practice." he clarified. "Oh! Of course I would be watching," he paused a second, "so some people won't cause any problems," he said, looking at specific people. He gave out the scripts (included everything said but not with their names but the characters names), he told everyone to read through it.

During the class people sat or stood spread out in the class reading the script. There were people like Luna and her cronies, sat around annoying Natsume or Ruka but didn't touch her script once. There were also people like Natsume who bothered to look through the script but went back to his manga. Ruka also did the same but sat there looking through the script longer than Natsume and patted Usagi after. Hotaru looked through the script but went to Narumi. No one knew what she did. Mikan being her cheerful self, read through the script. This took up the rest of the class, then finally lunch came. People rushed out of the class talking about the school festival and the play.

Rapidly the cafeteria filled up as the students got their food. Mikan sat with her friends. Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Mikan were engrossed with the play and couldn't stop talking about it. "Oh, Hotaru what did you ask Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked.

"You will know soon," Hotaru replied nonchalantly. Mikan frowned. When everyone finished their food and quickly went back to class. Narumi had already stuck up the roles. They scanned through the roles.

"What?! Why?"

End

* * *

:p Cliffy! I wonder what did Narumi do. Review! It will make me happier!


	10. Fast foward!

I'm thinking of writing another story but it's going to make me even more confused with the two stories I'm writing right now. I'm also thinking of stopping a story and finish the other one but I think I can manage this. RxR!

Whoopsies, forgot to say this in the last chapter:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cinderella**

* * *

Chapter 10

"What?! Why?" Mikan exclaimed. Having the success of gaining everyone's attention.

"Be quiet," Hotaru said, after taking out her Baka Gun and pointing it to a few people but not shooting it.

"Hm? Hotaru, you're not on any of these," Mikan said.

"Well, you will know when we do it that day," Hotaru smirked. Mikan pouted.

"Ah! I need to ask Narumi-sensei why," Mikan said. She walked up to Narumi while people watched her.

"Ehh?!" was heard, "But-," she said but got cut off. She walked back to her group of friends, pouting slightly.

"How did it go?" Anna asked worriedly.

"He said I can't change it," Mikan said.

Narumi clapped, "Ok, now we will start practising!" after the bell had rung. The class crowded around the front of the class.

_*^* Love *^*_

"Mikan-chan, not like that! _This _is how you do it!" Narumi said, doing the action Mikan has to do.

_*^* Love *^*_

Mikan lied on her bed, "Aw, the class play and the special ability class thing!" she groaned.

_*^* Love *^*_

"Few more days left and Narumi-sensei is so strict with this!" Mikan complained.

"Of course, he loves doing these things," Hotaru said, without looking up from her laptop. Mikan pouted, her friends and her sat in the cafeteria, eating.

"What do we have next?" Mikan asked Nonoko.

"Oh... Hehe, it's Narumi-sensei's class," Nonoko said.

"What?!" Mikan said, "I thought we don't have him today!"

"Mikan-chan, she is only joking, it's Jinno-sensei," Anna assured her.

"That's even worse!"Mikan exclaimed. Anna and Nonoko laughed at her answer while Hotaru remained stoic.

_*^* Love *^*_

"We're going to perform on the second day of the Alice Festival," Narumi-sensei explained. (In the anime/manga)

End

* * *

I don't know what to write and I got school soon too. . . I'm really sorry! It's going to take a while, I hope you like it but please review!


End file.
